Mi querida Eris
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: Sleipnir esta triste debido a que Eris fue convertida en piedra, para saber como sucedio esto pasen y lean esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Eris mi diosa del caos

Era un dia lluvioso en los jardines de canterlot con un silencio apacible , un silencio que se rompio gracias a un Alicornio macho que se encontraba al pie de la estatua de una draconequus

Hola ¿Como esta mi bella diosa del caos-dijo sollozando aquel alicornio mientras dejaba unas flores al pie de la estatua

Flashback

Afueras de Ponyville

Madita sea debo llegar rapido antes de que sea tarde-dijo Sleipnir corriendo agitado-¡¿Pero que ?¡ - dijo al ver a Artemis ,Bolero y a Solaris posarse frente a el

Adonde crees que vas Sleipnir-dijo Solaris-Pues a salvarla del marica de tu alumno y de sus amiguitos-replico Sleipnir

Me temo que solo podras salvarla derrotandonos -dijo Artemis preparandose para la batalla-¿Cierto Bolero?

Sleipnir sabes que eres como mi hermano pero debo detenerte por el bien de Equestria-dijo Bolero un tanto molesto-Esto me duele mas que a ti compañero,pero como ya dije tengo que hacerlo

hehehee descuida Bolero te comprendo-dijo sleipnir -ademas sabes que te respeto mas que a los cabrones que estan a tu lado, pero siendo sinceros no necesitare mi tridente con ustedes con Wanizame y Hipherion sera suficiente

Entonces Sleipnir desenfundo una Katana al mismo tiempo que silbo y hipherion su fiel fenix se poso en su hombro-¿Estas listo?-pregunto sleipnir-jejeje claro que si-dijo Hipherion al mismo tiempo que se convertia en una katana negra -Bien pues a darle

Entonces una feroz batalla comenzo,Bolero comenzo a lanzarle rayos pero Sleipnir los esquivaba con mucha facilidad y sin mencionar que poseia una gran velocidad la cual Bolero no podia igualar

Demonios no puedo dar en el blanco-replico Bolero-jaajjaja y que lo digas hermano-Bolero quedo petrificado al sentir la presencia de Sleipnir detras de el-No...no puede ser como es que llego ahi tan rapido

Hhehehehehehe-rio Sleipnir -que esparabas al enfrentar a un Dios Bolero-dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el cuello que dejo a Bolero inconciente

¡MAALDITO COMO TE ATREVES¡-grito Artemis chocando espadas con Sleipnir-jajaja descuida Artemis no lo mate solo lo heri estara bien,pero en fin solo faltan ustedes 2-le contesto Sleipnir rompiendo el choque

¿Que sucede Artemis sigues enojado porque Jackie prefirio a Discord que a ti?-dijo Sleipnir en un tono burlon-¿que patetico eres?

AHHH NO TE ATREVAS A BURLARTE DE MI MALDITO,TE VOY A DERROTAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS ,-grito un Artemis muy decidido a cumplir con su palabra-preparate Sleipnir vas a morir,

Entonces Artemis solto su espada y alzo sus cascos comenzando a absorber oscuridad Espero que puedas resisitir mi ataque mas poderoso Sleipnir,¡DARK STRIIIIKEEE¡-grito lanzandose a Sleipnir con la intencion de golpearlo

Sleipnir con una mirada entre aburrida y molesta lanzo un ataque con sus Katanas-¡AQUUUUAAA SLICEER¡-Sleipnir se lanzo directo a Artemis y una gran explosion se genero al momento del contacto,una enorme nube de humo se formo y cuando aquella nube se disipo se observaba un crater en el cual dentro de el se encontraba Sleipnir de pie sin ningun rasguño y a sus pies un Artemis sumamente herido con 2 cortes transversales en su vientre

Me das pena Artemis-dijo Sleipnir mientras escupia sobre Artemis-¿Donde se habra metido el pendejo de Solaris? de seguro se aterro con la sola idea de enfrentarme,en fin Eris descuida que voy contigo

Sleipnir comenzo a volar a toda velocidad hacia ponyville con el fin de llegar para ayudar a Eris a cumplir su cometido,pasaron unos pocos minutos y Sleipnir llego a tiempo para ver a Dusk Shine y a los demas apunto de derrotar a Eris pero en ese momento bajo la guardia y fue entonces cuando Solaris aparecio detras de el lanzandole un hechizo que lo dejo inconciente

Ma..maldi..to mari...con cobarde-dijo Sleipnir apunto de caer-Lo..l.o sien..to E..ri..s-susurro Sleipnir cayendo al suelo

Paso un rato y Sleipnir depserto solo para ver una desagradable imagen que inmediatamente lo lleno de tristeza,era Eris convertida en una estatua de piedra

No no no no es cierto esto no es cierto-dijo Sleipnir triste-esto debe ser una broma, esto esto-comenzo a llorar-esto tiene que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto, no puede ser como esque no pude ser capaz de defenderla porque, soy un inutil no sirvo para nada. Entonces sintio un casco tocando su espalda, era Bolero qu estaba tratando de consolarlo

Hermano se que esto es duro para ti pero no teniamos otra opcion-dijo bolero-sabes que lo hubiera evitado si pudiera

yo yo no se que decir ella era el amor de mi vida y ahora la perdi Bolero-dijo Sleipnir entre lagirmas-soy un inutil, me hubieran convertido en piedra a mi envez de ella,carajo por favor Eris perdoname

Sleipnir sabes se que sonara raro pero no hay mejor manera de desahogarte que con una cancion-le explico Bolero-Pero yo no me se ninguna cancion hermano y no se si pueda hacerlo

Se que es dificil pero saldra de tu corazon, lo se porque yo me especializo en estas cosas-dijo Bolero-Esta bien hermano lo intentare-Sleipnir se reincorporo y como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes comenzo a cantar mientras recordaba todos los momentos felices que vivio con Eris

watch?v=2idHYaKVZFg&hd=1

Cuando las estrellas vuelvan a brillar

Cuando haya caminos y regreses a tu hogar

Cuenta lo aprendido, diles la verdad

Explícales que al cielo es imposible dominar.

Diles que has vivido otra realidad

Que era una locura de esperanza y libertad

Donde tus demonios salen a actuar

Donde una mano amiga sabes que te sostendrá.

Y si vuelve el olvido y con él el dolor

Date solo un momento, recupera el honor

Para todas tus penas, si hay una solución

Canta mi canción.

Alza tus brazos, súbete

Hoy las estrellas están a tus pies

Vuela muy alto y suéltate

Pues mientras cantes no puedes caer.

Diles si has llorado lágrimas de mar

Si has sudado penas del que quiere abandonar

Diles si has huido antes de saltar

Para tomar impulso es necesario un paso atrás.

Y si el miedo aconseja cambio de dirección

Tómate todo el tiempo escucha a tu corazón

Si enlazamos las manos las estrellas verán

Lo fácil que es volar.

Alza tus brazos, súbete

Hoy las estrellas están a tus pies

Vuela muy alto y suéltate

Pues mientras cantes no puedes caer.

Podrán todas las flores arrancar

Pero a la primavera nunca la podrán matar

Se la flor más fuerte del jardín

No habrá quien te arranque jamás de mí.

Alza tus brazos, súbete

Hoy las estrellas están a tus pies

Vuela muy alto y suéltate

Pues mientras cantes no puedes caer.

Alza tus brazos, súbete

Hoy las estrellas están a tus pies

Vuela muy alto y suéltate

Pues mientras cantes no puedes caer.

Eris mi amor te prometo que vendre diario a verte sin falta, sere paciente mientras llega el dia en el que pueda tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez-dijo Sleipnir secandose las lagrimas

Fin de Flashback

Sabes aunque aun me culpo por esto y aunque me duela verte asi, siempre disfruto venir a verte -dijo Sleipnir-Porque aunque no puedas decirme nada se que puedes escuchar todo lo que digo con atencion,pues bien sabes hoy quede de visitar a Bolero y se me esta haciendo tarde-dijo mientras beso la mejilla de Eris-te veo mañana mi dulce Eris

Sleipnir se retiro de ahi sin saber que su larga espera estaba por terminar

Hasta mañana mi cielo-Dijo Eris

**Bueno espero este fic les haya gustado,originalmente esta pensado que se quede asi como un One-shot pero si desean que continue diganmelo en un review o un pm a y tambien pongan que les parecio me ayudaria mucho,sin mas que decir me despido esperando que tengan un buen dia**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Un rencuentro, una sorpresa

Era otro dia maravilloso en los jardines de canterlot excepto por una sola cosa

¡ ¿DOOONDEEE CARAJOS ESTA ERIIISSS?-gritaba Sleipnir con furia-puedo asegurar que ayer estaba justo aquí,,HIPHERIOOOON VEEEEN ACA-volvio a gritar

¿Que sucede compañero porque tan enojado?-pregunto Hipherion- Eris no esta se la llevaron o algo le pudo suceder no se, ademas te hable para que me ayudaras a buscarla no para que hicieras preguntas asi que mueve tu emplumado trasero o sino seras el almuerzo de mi Leviathan

Hipherion aterrado porque sabia que Sleipnir no bromeaba salio volando a toda velocidad gritando el nombre de Eris a todo pulmón

Al mismo tiempo Sleipnir emprendio el vuelo, le dio la vuelta a Equestria almenos unas 5 veces sin suerte y claro Hipheron tuvo la misma suerte

Entonces Sleipner cansado y triste se sento a la orilla de un lago a las afueras de Ponyville el único lugar en el que no se le ocurrio buscar, sin saber que lo que mas anhelaba estaba por regresar

Carajo, Eris discúlpame no pude encontrarte te e fallado, maldita sea que clase de persona pierde a su novia aparte de mi-dijo Sleipnir triste

Mientras tanto en Ponyville

Con todo respeto, ¡COMOO PUDO TRAER A ERIS AQUÍ¡-grito Dusk Shine- acaso no recuerda que hizo con ponyville ese dia

Si usted sabe lo que es que haiga lluvia de chocolate sin una sola pizca de crema batida-replico Bubble Berry

Si los comprendo pero saben, hago esto para compensar algo que hize y que me arrepiento de haber hecho-dijo Solaris

Y si no es indiscreción ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-pregunto Dusk- Veran por mi culpa Sleipnircomo yo perdió a Eris el amor de su vida y eso es algo de lo que me arrepiento mucho y quiero compensárselo y además porque confio en que Eris puede ser reformada con ayuda de el y de Butterscotch que porcierto ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto

En ese momento Rainbow Blitz fue a buscar a Butterscotch , paso un rato y regreso con el

Emmm ¿esta seguro de que puedo lograrlo su majestad?-pregunto Butterscotch-Claro si no, no te lo estaría pidiendo además no lo haras solo Sleipnir te ayudara-contesto Solaris

Pepepero el y yo no nos llevamos tan bien que digamos-dijo Butterscotch-Lo se pero descuida si es asi fue por el impacto que le causo perder a Eris per veras como cambia cuando la vuelva a ver, En fin tengo asuntos que atender los dejo y si necesitan ayuda solo avísenme-dijo Solaris mientras se alejaba volando

Bien muchachos ¿están Listos?-pregunto Dusk

OHHH SI-dijeron al unisono-bien pues entonces aquí vamos

Entonces juntando los elementos Dusk y los demás liberaron a Eris de su prisión de piedra

Ohhhh si que bien se siente estar libre-exclamo Eris mientras se estiraba-como extrañaba poder moverme, pero sobre todo como lo extrañe a el

Bien Eris ya te liberamos ahora tendras que escucharnos si no quieres que te volvamos a convertir en piedra-amenazo Dusk

Si si miren hare todo eso de reformarme y todo eso se los prometo, pero ahora debo ir a buscar a alguien i y sin el no podrán reformarme esta bien asi que si me disculpan debo irme, regreso en un rato –dijo al mismo tiempo que desaparecia-"aya voy querido solo aguarda ya veras la sorpresa que te tengo preparada"-penso

Mientras tanto con Sleipnir que seguía en aquel lago llorando y maldiciendo por no haber encontrado a Eris

Maldicion, maldición no merezco vivir-dijo triste-Daria lo que fuera por tenerte aquí conmigo, renunciaría a mis poderes , a mi título como dios de los mares solo por verte

Awww mi amor eso es tan dulce, pero no es necesario llegar a tanto porque ya estoy aquí contigo-dijo Eris abrazando a Sleipnir – ¿Eeeerissss eeeres tú?-pregunto incrédulo

En persona querido, sabes te extra….-eris no pudo terminar porque Sleipnir la tomo por la cintura y comenzo a besarla, Eris sin oponer resistencia correspondio el beso hasta que después de varios segundo se separaron

Te extrañe tanto mi cielo, no sabes como sufri al no tenerte junto a mi -le dijo Sleipnir feliz-Yo también te extrañe, cada que ibas a verme yo sufria mucho por no poder responder a las bellas palabras que me decias, y por no poder sostener las hermosas flores que me llevabas, pero eso ya no pasara mi amor te lo prometo-dijo Eris

Eso espero querida, no se que pasaría si algo asi vuelve a pasar-dijo Sleipnir abrazándola

Pero sabes hay algo mas que te quiero decir, algo que no pude decirte porque me hicieron piedra-dijo Eris-¿Qué que es mi amor acaso es algo malo?- pregunto Sleipnir

Bueno pues no se como te lo vayas a tomar tu porque la verdad si es algo impactante, algo que te va a cambiar la vida ya sea para bien o para mal-dijo Eris algo preocupada

Si ¿pero que es cielo? Me estas preocupando-replico Sleipnir-uffff esta bien ¿Listo?-pregunto-Si mas que listo-respondio-Bien

Estoy embarazada

**Fin del Cap 2**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si les gusto dejen review me ayudarían mucho, sin mas que decir me despido deseándoles buen dia**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Asimilacion y tolerancia

Estoy embarazada-Dijo Eris un tanto nerviosa-Emm cariño ¿Estas bien?, cariño,Sleipnir-dijo

Pero Sleipnir no respondia,no se movia solo estaba ahi sin hacer nada mientras aquellas palabras Resonaban en su cabeza "Estoy embarazada,estoy embarazada,estoyembarazada" asi se mantuvo unos minutos hasta que volvio en si, solo para descubrir a Eris viendolo con una mirada un triste

¿Tan mala noticia fue que ni siquiera te molestaste en decirme nada?-pregunto Eris comenzando a llorar-debi adivinarlo, ahora te iras y me dejaras so...-no pudo terminar al sentir los labios de Sleipnir -Es la mejor noticia que me han dicho en toda mi vida

¿Lo dices enserio?-pregunto-claro que si mi cielo, este bebe hara que nos amemos todavia mas-dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas-Por eso te quiero, siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor-respondio Eris abrazandolo

Yo tambien querida ,oye ¿Te gustaria no se salir esta noche a algun lado?-pregunto Sleipnir-Si me enncantaria pero debemos hacer otras cosas primero-respondio Eris-y ¿Cuales son esas cosas?

Pues veras Solaris quiere reformarme y la verdad no es tan mala idea, porque asi evitare hacer lo de esa vez y por ende no me haran piedra asi que le pidio a Butterscotch que le ayudara con eso a y tambien menciono que le ayudarias a Butterscotch claro si no es ningun problema-explico Eris

Pues la verdad tienes razon no es mala idea , sirve de que mejoro mi relacion con esos cabrones porque uf si supieras como los trataba, pero eso no importa ahora, y bien ¿por donde empezamos?-pregunto

Pues segun tengo entendido debemos ir a casa de Buttersoctch donde al parecer nos hospedaremos hasta que me reforme asi que estamos esperando-dijo Eris

Dicho esto Eris y Sleipnir decidieron caminar para ponerse al tanto de lo que paso y para hablar sobre su futuro bebe hasta que finalmente llegaron a casa de Butterscotch y sin perder tiempo tocaron a su puerta

Emmm ¿Quien es?-pregunto Butterscotch

Soy yo Eris-respondio

Butterscotch abrio la puerta y se sorprendio al ver que Eris venia acompañada por Sleipnir

Emm hola Eris oo y al parecer vienes con Sleipnir-dijo algo intimidado por SleipnirSleipnir al darse cuenta de la actitud de Butterscotch le dijo

Mira Butterscotch se que te e tratado mal a ti y a tus amigos pero sabes que fue porque me sentia mal por perder a Eris y porque en si ustedes la hicieron piedra, Asi que me quiero disculpar y volver a empezar con el casco derecho esta vez claro solo si estas de acuerdo-dijo Sleipnir

Esta bien voy a confiar en ti Sleipnir ahora porfavor pasen sientanse como en su casa-les dijo-y diganme se les ofrece algo de beber

Emm si pero oye compañero no tienes algo no se ¿ como vino,champaña, sidra o algo asi?-pregunto Sleipnir-emm dejame ver creo Blitz dejo una botella de sidra hace poco, regreso en un momento-dijo Butterscotch mientras servia la sidra

Wow mi amor ¿porque esos gustos de repente?-pregunto Eris-Porque estamos celebrando una ocasion especial querida-dijo Sleipnir para despues besarla

En ese momento Butterscotch regreso con una botella de sidra

Que creen si encontre la botella-dijo Buttersoctch-saben sin querer escuche lo que dijeron y pues si no es indiscrecion¿ que estamos celebrando?-pregunto

Pues mi querido amigo estamos celebrando dos cosas, La primera es mi reencuentro con mi bella Eris y la segunda pero no menos importante es que Eris y yo estamos esperando un hijo-dijo Sleipnir

Esto ultimo provoco que Butterscotch escupiera la sidra-Wow eso fue inesperado,pero no importa muchas feicidades a los dos, un hijo siempre es una bendicion

Muchas gracias Butter es muy amable de tu parte-dijo Eris

De repente se escucho que tocaban la puerta, Butterscotch inmediatamente fue a abrir,se trataba de Dusk Shine y los demas

Butter hermano¿ como estas?¿como va todo?-pregunto Dusk-ohh veo que Eris esta aqui y Sleipnir tambien-dijo con algo de miedo al ver a Sleipnir acercandose a el

Tranquilo amigo ya noy a hacerte nada,es mas quiero empezar de nuevo con todos ustedes asi que ¿Amigos?-pregunto

¿Prometes no decirme marica solo por hacer vestidos?-pregunto Elusive

y y Tambien ¿prometes no ponchar mis globos ni gritarme malas palabras cada que me veas?-dijo BubbleBerry-y tampoco tumbarme de un golpe mientras practico mis maniobras-añadio Rainbow Blitz-ni hacer que los murcielagos devoren mis manzanas-añadio Aj-y lo mas importante no volveras a obligarme a dormir en el suelo en mi propia casa?-finalizo Dusk

Jajajajjaja si si tranquilos lo prometo, ademas no creo ya tener tiempo para esas cosas-les dijo Sleipnir

Esta bien te creemos-dijo dusk-¿Pero porque dices que no tendras tiempo ?

Pues si Dusk porque cuidar a una embrazada es un trabajo de tiempo completo-dijo Sleipnir mientras abrazaba a Eris

Ohhh ya veo , Espera como que embarazada no me digas que Eris-dijo algo nervioso

Asi es Dusk estoy esperando un hijo de Sleipnir-finalizo Eris

Este anuncio conmociono a todos y Dusk sin perder el tiempo mando una carta a Solaris informando los hechos

Mientras tanto en Canterlot

Solaris estaba en su habitacion firmando algunos papeles cuando una carta aparecio frente a el

O una carta de dusk y parece urgente-dijo mientras comenzo a leerla-¿Que Eris esta que?-exclamo Sorprendido

Y sin perder tiempo le respondio a su fiel alumno

Regresando a casa de Butterscotch

Solaris respondio-dijo Dusk-dice que mañana viene para aca

Sleipnir al escuchar el nombre de Solaris recordo todo lo sucedido"Ese maldito"-penso-Eris noto su expresion de enojoy le dijo-¿Mi amor estas pensando lo que creo que estoy pensando?-ooh si preciosa, se que ya estas aqui conmigo pero uno no simplemente ataca a un Dios por la espalda sin que haiga consecuencias-explico Sleipnir

Asi que el principito va a venir, que buena noticia , ya que tengo unas cuentas pendientes con el que necesitan ser saldadas-agrego mientras reia sarcasticamente-"Solaris espero que estes listo para sufrir la ira de Poseidon " Dios de los Mares"-penso

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**Siguiente capitulo: El mar vs El sol La ira de Poseidon se desata**

**¿Que les parecio este capitulo interesante no?, si les gusto dejen review diciendome que les parecio,sin mas que decir me despido deseandoles un buen dia**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El Mar vs El sol "La ira de Poseidon se desata"

Era una bella y silenciosa mañana en Ponyville, todos hacian su deberes sin ninguna preocupacion, lo que no sabian esque ese dia seria todo menos un dia tranquilo

Mientras tanto en un pequeño prado

¿Estas seguro de esto cariño?-pregunto Eris-porque yo no lo estoy, sabes ya soy libre y estoy junto a ti otra vez no veo porque pelear contra Solaris-agrego

Cielo estoy totalmente seguro ademas fue por ese maldito que no pude evitar que sucediera lo que paso y ademas me las debe por atacarme por la espalda, si hubiera sido un pony normal adelante pero oye atacar por la espalda a un Dios eso no es bueno asi que debo enseñarle a respetar a sus superiores cueste lo que cueste-explico Sleipnir-Hipherion ven aca.

De la nada Hipherion aparecio y se poso en el hombro de Sleipnir-¿Que sucede hermano?-pregunto Hipherion-Quiero que lo llames -respondio Sleipnir-mmm ¿Seguro? porque yo creo que puedes con Solaris tu solo.

Si si yo se que puedo pero conociendolo vendra con Artemis y no quiero que ese cabron interfiera es por eso que quiero que lo llames ¿entendido amigo?-Finalizo Sleipnir-Si lo que digas no tardo

Mi amor prometeme que tendras cuidado, no se que haria si te sucede algo-dijo Eris-Se los prometo cariño-dijo mientras la besaba y acariciaba su vientre

Pasaron las horas y finalmente Solaris llego acompañado de su hermano Artemis tal como Sleipnir lo habia predicho

Dusk Shine mi querido alumno ¿como estan las cosas tu sabes con todo esto?-Pregunto Solaris

Pues van bien, sabe esque esa noticia fue tan repentina que me dejo sin palabras-respondio Dusk-si lo se ami igual me dejo sin palabras y eso es algo nuevo para mi-añadio Solaris

¿Y bien donde esta Eris y el idiota de Sleipnir?-pregunto Artemis molesto

Oye principito insolente es Jackal "Poseidon "Sleipnir para ti, me sorprende que alguien de tu porte sea tan irrespetuoso y bocasucia-dijo Sleipnir en tono burlon-ohhh y que mas tenemos aqui, nadamas ni nada menos que Solaris el cobarde que me ataco por detras y impidio que salvara a mi amada-finalizo

¿Como estas Sleipnir ? -pregunto Solaris -al parecer te enteraste que vendria y quieres saldar deudas conmigo ¿no es asi?

Felicidades Solaris, que listo eres , espero que tu resistas mas que el marica al que llamas hermano-dijo Sleipnir burlandose

¡YA CAYATE YA ME TIENES HARTO SLEIPNIR TE MATARE AQUI MISMO¡-grito Artemis desenfundando su espada y dirigiendose a Sleipnir con la intencion de asesinarlo , cosa que no pudo lograr debido a que su ataque fue bloqueado no por Sleipnir si no por una extraña figura

Bwajajajajajajajja-rio maliciosamente aquella misteriosa figura- sabes si quieres hacerle algo a Poseidon primero deberas derrotarme a mi-añadio la figura revelando su apariencia,que era un tanto rara ya que poseia una cabeza perruna alargada, con excepción de los ojos, que se colocaban sobre su nariz en el extremo de su hocico,con las patas traseras de perro como extremidades anteriores y simiescos, y una larga cola de mono con una mano en su extremo y un pelaje de color azul oscuro

¿Y quien carajo eres tu maldito?-pregunto Artemis furioso

jajajjaaj yo soy Ahuizotl-respondio-Leal sirviente a mi lider y amigo Poseidon, y tambien heroico comandante del poderoso ejercito atlante -finalizo Ahuizotl

Hermano cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Sleipnir mientras se acercaba a Ahuizotl-¿cuentame como te a ido?-pregunto

Jajajaja tan entusiasta como siempre no Poseidon, pues tu sabes lo de siempre, no es tan facil ser comandante de un ejercito tan grande como el tuyo y menos con los 7 holgazanes que de alguna manera me sigo preguntando ¿Porque mierda los nombraste generales? digo esta bien que igual esten a mi cargo y todo eso pero son unos flojos de primera-le dijo Ahuizotl

Jjajaja y que lo digas, gracias a Gaia que te conoci porque si no todo ese batallon seria un desorden extremo, pero descuida despues hablare con esos 7 holgazanes y veras como dejan de flojear

Sleipnir y Ahuiztol comenzaron a reir como locos mientras recordaban todo lo que hacian, ignorando que Artemis y Solaris estaban ahi

Uy esos hijo de, como se atreven a darnos la espalda-dijo un Furioso Artemis

Eso explica todo-dijo Solaris algo sorprendido-y yo que pensaba que decia que era un dios solo por ser demasiado poderoso, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que decia la verdad, en fin creo que tendere que usarlo-finalizo

Entonces Solaris comenzo a elevarse y estando en cierto punto los rayos del sol comenzaron a dirigirse a el y algo sorprendente sucedio, a medida que absorbia la luz del sol comenzo a sufrir algunos cambios. Su melena y cola se convirtieron en fuego ardiente y su cuerpo fue cubierto con una resplandeciente armadura dorada y una espada cubierta en llamas aparecio frente a el.

Sleipnir y Ahuizotl seguian riendo ignorando lo que sucedia hasta que una llamarada los impacto

¿Pero que mierda?-dijo Sleipnir sorprendido al ver a Solaris, en eso Artemis trato de atacarlo por detras pero fue interceptado por Ahuizotl-bwajajaja adonde vas , -dijo Ahuizotl dejando inconciente a Artemis debido al fuerte golpe que le propino-Esto fue mucho mas facil de lo que crei, en fin creo que solo me sentare y disfrutare el espectaculo.

Jejejjeje esto se pone cada vez mas interesante no lo crees Sleipnir-dijo Hipherion convirtiendose en katana-Por lo que veo tus poderes se incrementaron ,ohh si puedo sentirlo pero ¿Estaras a mi nivel?-dijo Sleipnir

Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo-respondio Solaris en posicion de combate-Y ¡¿QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?AHHHHHHH-grito Sleipnir acercandose a toda velocidad a Solaris

Sleipnir y Solaris chocaron espadas, su poder era tan grande que comenzo a temblar a su alrededor con cada golpe que daban.

Golpe tras golpe , corte tras corte pero ninguno de los 2 sentia cansancio ni dolor. Solaris comenzo a lanzar rafagas de fuego a Sleipnir con su casco derecho. Pocas dieron en el blanco pero Solaris siguo lanzandolas hasta que Sleipnir desaparecio de su vista y sin previo aviso Sleipnir aparecio frente a el-¡ESO NO FUNCIONARA¡-dijo asestandole un golpe con el mango de sus katanas-Hngggggg no puede ser es muy fuerte pero no me rendire-replico Solaris.

¡Tu , por tu culpa no pude salvar a Eris ese dia ahora me las pagaras¡ ¡AQUA SLICER¡-Sleipnir se lanzo furioso hacia Solaris-No me rendire tan facil Sleipnir¡SOLAR SHIELD¡-entonces una barrera de fuego cubrio a Solaris protegiendolo del ataque de Sleipnir.

Pero Sleipnir no cedio tan facil y hizo algo que parecia imposible hasta ahora-Buena tactica pero no me detendra,¡WATER SPECTRUM¡-sus katanas comenzaron a emitir un brillo azul y con un leve movimiento corto el fuego que cubria a Solaris impactandolo y mandandolo al suelo.

Sleipnir se dirigio a toda velocidad hacia un Solaris tirado en el suelo, grave error, cuando iba a soltar el golpe final Solaris lo recibio con su casco envuelto en llamas-¡SOLAR PUNCH¡-mandando a volar a Sleipnir

La pelea continuo igual, ninguno cedia, la batalla seguia muy pareja. Sleipnir al darse cuenta de que si seguia peleando asi todo seguiria igual decidio que era hora de terminar el combate

Admito que eres fuerte Solaris pero lamentablamente es hora de que esto termine no lo crees-dijo Sleipnir mientras chocaba espadas con Solaris-¿Que piensas hacer ?-le pregunto Solaris

Ya lo veras, pero sabes te felicito deberias estar orgulloso de ti,eres de los pocos que me han obligado a hacer esto, pero en fin aqui vamos-entonces el cuerno de Sleipnir comenzo brillar, sus ojos se pusieron blancis y su cuerpo comenzo a emanar un aura azul ,fue ahi cuando su gabardina negra y su gorro desaparecieron para dar lugar a una brillante armadura de color Azul y Blanco que cubrio todo su cuerpo, Su Katanas tambien comenzaron a emitia un brillo azul y Hipherion emitia un brillo blanco. Solaris sintio terror al sentir el enorme poder de Sleipnir.

¿Que sucede acaso tienes miedo ?-pregunto Sleipnir-pues haces bien al tenerlo porque la furia de los 7 mares caera sobre ti-dijo al mismo tiempo que con una velocidad inimaginable realizo un profundo corte en la espalda de Solaris el cual se retorcia del dolor

hnggggg esto esto no puede ser,es demasiado poderoso ,¡Eres un Monstruo¡-le grito Solaris

No ¡UN DIOS¡-contesto Sleipnir apareciendo frente a el y dandole una fuerte patada en el estomago mandando a Solaris a varios metros de distancia

Ahora voy a terminar esto de una vez por todas-dijo Sleipnir mientras de la nada 7 columnas de agua de mar aparecieron y se fusionaron creando una ola gigante que inundo todo a su paso

Entonces Sleipnir guardo sus katanas-Hicieron un buen trabajo ahora descansen-les dijo mientras colocaba sus cascos frente a el y absorbio la enorme ola con un simple movimiento

Solaris al darse cuenta de esto en un ultimo intento se envolvio en llamas-¡SLEIPNIR NO ME DERROTARAS SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE HAGAS¡SUPER NOVA IMPACT¡-dijo creando una enorme columna de fuego y lanzandosel hacia Sleipnir-¡POSEIDON PARA TI INSOLENTE¡

¡SEVEN SEAS RAGEEEEEEEEE¡-grito Sleipnir con furia generando una enorme columna de agua al mismo tiempo que se la lanzba hacia Solaris

Entonces un choque de enormes proporciones se genero, Fuego vs Agua solo podia haber un ganador, una gran explosion y una nube de humo, despues Silencio

La nube se discipo revelando a nuestros 2 contendientes

Solaris inconciente en el suelo gravemente herido y Sleipnir ya sin la armadura y con su vestimenta habitual e hipherion posadon en su hombro pero lo mas sorprendente de esto era que estaba de pie intacto,sin señal de haber sufrido alguna lesion

Hehehehehe parece que ganamos-dijo Sleipnir victorioso-gracias Hipherion peleaste bien

De nada hermano pero oye si lo hize bien fue porque tu me controlabas-dijo Hipherion elogiando a Sleipnir

Jajajajaj sabia que ganarias Poseidon, pero me sorprende que alguien te haya obligado a usar el 40% de todo tu poder-exclamo Ahuizotl

Si lo se tenia tiempo que eso no pasaba-respondio Sleipnir

¡MAESTRO MAESTRO¡ ¡ESTA BIEEN¡-gritaba un preocupado Dusk Shine

cof...cof eso creo-respondio Solaris -¿Pero que?-dijo al ver el casco de Sleipnir frente a el

Las cuentas ya fueron saldadas, fuiste un gran oponente Solaris te felicito, ahora necesitas ir a descansar para curar esas heridas ¿no crees?-le dijo Sleipnir-Tu tu.. cof ..cof tambien fuiste un gran oponente, sabes fue un honor haber peleado con el mismisimo Poseidon a y por cierto felicidades a ti y a Eris por su futuro bebe-dijo mientras se reincorporaba-Muchas gracias ahora si me disculpan me retiro

Y una vez que Sleipnir dijo esto Hipherion se fue volando hacia Las Pegasus y Ahuizotl asi como llego desaparecio,Sleipnir se dirigio a casa de Butterscotch y una vez ahi

Uff al fin llegue-dijo mientras abria la puerta-Eris donde est...-no pudo terminar porque Eris se abalanzo sobre el tirandolo al suelo.

Mi amor regresaste-dijo Eris feliz-Sano y salvo cariño como se los prometi-dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre

Y ahora mi bella dama ¿me dejaria hacerle una pregunta?-pregunto Sleipnir-Jejejje Si por supuesto cielo-respondio-Bien ¿Le gustaria salir conmigo esta noche?-pregunto mientras hacia aparecer un ramo de rosas frente a ella-Awww cariño sabes que la respuesta siempre va a ser si-le respondio

Que bien que asi sea porque te espera una noche inolvidable y una gran sorpresa-dijo Sleipnir

Me muero por verla amor-Finalizo Eris

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

**Siguiente capitulo "La Propuesta"**

**¿Que tal que les pareecio el capitulo?¿Que crean que sea esa sorpresa? en fin si les gusto dejen review diciendo que les parecio o tambien pueden darme algunos consejos y recomendaciones, bien pues sin mas que decir me despido deseandoles un buen dia**


End file.
